Death Battle:Sanjay and Craig vs Team Clarence
Happy Leap Year Hyper Anon:Alright The Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall Doge and Spongebob:It's time for a Death Battle! One day Team Clarence was walking. "Good thing my mom gave me a 20 for the Frycade." Clarence said. "Ah yeah WINGS!" Sumo said happily. "Uh, I'm not really a fan of spicy food." Jeff said shyly. "What the matter Jeff afraid you might poop your pants?" Clarence said. "Yes!....I mean No!" Jeff exclaimed. The three arrived at the Frycade and it was AWESOME.They all entered it. "Hey look an arcade!" Clarence said. "Let's play it after we eat the wings." "One bucket of wings please." Clarence said handing Belle some wings. Belle gave Clarence and his friends a bucket of wings. Meanwhile a 15 year old and his snake where watching. Those 2 where none other than the Frycade's top customers Sanjay and Craig. "Hey, Craig look at those chumps." Sanjay said. "Let's kick them out." Craig said. "Yeah!" Sanjay said. Sanjay and Craig approached Clarence and his friends. "Hello." Clarence said. "Get out of this place, you are not worthy, you chumps." Sanjay said. "Hey! You can't talk to us like that!" Clarence said. "How about this we fight you, if you win, you can have all the wings you want, but if you lose, you have to leave." Craig said. "Well I don't-" Jeff said. "Of course!" Sumo exclaimed. Fight! Craig struck at Team Clarence and bit Jeff. "Oh no!" Jeff said. "Calm down it's just a bite!" Sumo said. "It could be venomous!" Jeff replied Craig coiled around Sumo and started choking him(Don't get the wrong idea) Sumo grabbed Craig and threw him. Craig hit a wall. Oh no!, Sanjay thought. I have to get up close. Well Sanjay had to win Death Battle, so.....Sanjay ran at the team and threw a punch at Clarence. Clarence simply grabbed Sanjay's fist and threw him. Clarence and Sumo jumped on him and repeadedly beat him. But they failed to notice sometime.....Craig slithered behind them. CHOMP! "Ow!" Clarence said. Clarence just got his head bitten. Craig proceeded to slither around Clarence. Sumo grabbed Craig and threw him off. Sumo proceeded to wrestle Craig. Sanjay had an idea. A lightbulb appeared above his head. He needed to go for the weakest one. Jeff. Sanjay threw a punch at Jeff's squarehead. Jeff needed to strategize and quick. It looked like Craig was breaking out of Sumo's defenses. Jeff decided to strategize as he was being beaten. Suddenly Jeff had an idea. He looked at Sanjay's expossed arm pit. Jeff threw a punch at Sanjay's arm pit which was his weak point. Sanjay fell on the ground. Don't worry he was still alive. He was just hit in a preassure point. Meanwhile Craig spat vemon. Right in Sumo's eyes. "AAAAH! My eyes!" Sumo said running around blindly. "I can't believe we are doing this but bring out the weapons!" Clarence said. "I can't see!" Sumo said bumping into Jeff. When Sumo's vision cleared he grabbed a table. "How about this weapon?" Sumo asked. "That will do Sumo!" Clarence replied. Sumo threw the table at Craig, who simply ate it. Only for Sumo to grab another table and throw it and another one and another one and so on and so on! "STOP!" Sanjay said. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" Sanjay ran at the team only to be hit in the head with a chair by Clarence and sent flying away and into a wall. Sumo pulled out a baseball bat and hit Craig in the head multiple times. Poor Craig was taking all the punishment. Jeff threw a stick of foam at Sanjay's face right at he was charging. Suddenly Sanjay was hit....with 200 pounds of water. He didn't know what hit him. But whatever it was, it hurt like hell! Sanjay was blinded by the water. All he could see was....well water. He couldn't scream, he could only make gurgling noises like water going down a drain. Eventually the water dissapated as Sanjay regained his vison and saw Jeff holding a firehose. "Time to transform!" Sanjay said. Craig slithered in Sanjay's pants(Don't get the wrong idea) and Sanjay had snake arms. Sanjay pulled out a skateboard and drove it towards Team Clarence knocking them down. Craig slithered right out of Sanjay's color. Sanjay's head was a snake! Craig bit down on Team Clarence as Sanjay proceeded to beat them. Team Clarence jumped in a shopping cart and drove it at Sanjay and Craig knocking them down and seperating them. The form was "knocked out". Sanjay grabbed Craig and aimed it at the team like a gun. "Time to transform!" Craig said. "Into a shovel!" Craig's head began to become more broad like a shovel as Sanjay whacked the team with it. "Time to transform!" Craig said. "Into a pickaxe." Craig's head began to become more sharp like a pickaxe and Sanjay proceeded to try to "mine" Team Clarence as if they where diamonds and Sanjay was playing Minecraft. "Time to transform!" Craig said. "Into a vaccum cleaner.' Craig's head began to become more tubular like a vaccum cleaner as he procceeded to blow air at Team Clarence. Powerfull air. "Oh no!" Clarence said. Quickly Sumo pulled out a stick of dynamite and threw it at Sanjay and Craig. BOOOM! Craig reverted back to his normal form as he and Sanjay where sent back. Clarence pulled out a chainsaw and procceded to try to wack Craig with it. Sumo pulled out a plastic sword. "Ha! You think you can hurt me with that?" Sanjay taunted. Sumo stabbed Sanjay. Right in the chest. Sanjay was still alive as his skin was penetrated by the sword. Craig started to bleed due to the sword. With one tail swing, Clarence found himself in the backroom. Craig slithered inside there. "I don't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice. This is a suicide attack." Craig said as he hit a large barrel containing all the hot sauce. Suddenly Clarence found some thing. A mattress. As hot sauce spewed everywhere. Clarence jumped on the mattress. The hot sauce engulfed the entire frycade as Clarence was sitting on unarmed mattress. When the hot sauce cleared everything was covered in hotsauce. Sanjay was slightly injured. Jeff and Sumo? They where covered in burns. Craig decided to take advantage of the oppurtunity and swallowed them both whole. Craig wasn't even done. He swallowed Clarence and the mattress. Inside Craig's stomache was a lot of things. Including Team Clarence. "We need to get out or else we will be digested and turned into poop!" Clarence said. Suddenly Clarence had an idea. "How about we blow him up until he throws us up?" Clarence said. "That's actually a good idea." Jeff said. Team Clarence threw multiple sticks of TNT at Craig's stomach. BOOOOOOOOOOM! And explosion occured, strong enough to destroy a wall. Craig felt sick to his stomach. Craig puked and out came out Clarence and his team. Craig was sick. He needed to sit this one out. "Oh no, Craig can't fight now." Sanjay said worried. "I guess I have to fight on my own." Sanjay ran at Team Clarence shouting a battle cry. Only to be bitch slapped by Sumo and knocked off his feet. "Time to finish you off." Clarence said. Clarence grabbed a bucket of wings and pried open Sanjay's jaws.....and dumped the bucket down Sanjay's throat! "Everyone! We need more wings!" Clarence said. Sumo and Jeff ran to get more wings. And when they did....they shoved the buckets down Sanjay and Craig's throats. And when they are about to digest. More wings came out. Eventually they where out of wings lucky for Sanjay and Craig who where getting fat and gassy. "Let's top it off with some hot sauce!" Sumo said. Oh no.Team Clarence grabbed bottles of hot sauce and squirted the whole enchillada down their throats. More and more hot sauce. Until they ran out. But they didn't need to have more. That was more than enough. Sanjay's stomache gurgled. Uh oh. Prepare for the most smelliest way to die in Death Battle. Sanjay and Craig knew it wasn't going to be pretty. BAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUP!! Out of their asses emerged gass. They just cut the cheese. And it wasn't just a normal fart. It was a giant gass cloud of gass. It was big enough to engulf the entire frycade. Sanjay and Craig's poor bellies couldn't take it. Sanjay knew that the fart cloud was the mere least of his concerns, he might have to poop and imagine the size of that! "This is the most delicious way to die." Sanjay and Craig said as they began to fade away in the fart cloud as it grew stronger. Finally the gass cloud cleared. There was no sign of Sanjay and Craig anywhere. The only thing left was a turd. Sanjay and Craig must have been obliterated in the fart cloud. "Oh no!" Clarence exclaimed. "I didn't mean to kill them, I just thought they would get diarrhea!" "Well." Sumo said. "Looks like they will have diarrhea, in Heaven." "Where's Sanjay and Craig?" said Megan Sparkles with Hector Flanagan. "They had to go home!" Sumo lyed. "Don't worry you'll see them again. The truth is they won't. K.O.! Doge:Damn. That's what happens when you mix toilet humor and Death Battle together. Hyper Anon:This battle was close. At first glance it seemed like an easy win for Sanjay and Craig since they are stronger, equal in speed, and more durable. Doge:But Team Clarence stomped in intellegence. Because those kids are so damn clever and unpredictable! How else do you think they will solve problems? Spongebob:Sanjay and Craig aren't very smart. They can rush in and are very arrogant. Team Clarence where better at strategizing. Team Clarence was much more versatile and outclassed Sanjay and Craig in weapons due to their acess to weapons somehow and their ability to use anything as a weapon. Doge:Hell! They where even better teams! First of all since 2<3 apparently, Team Clarence obviously outnumbered Sanjay and Craig. While Sanjay and Craig seem like Surperior fighters, Team Clarence has a leader,a brawler,and a brains but Sanjay and Craig are only fighters. Hyper Anon:While Sanjay and Craig's forms where good for a last resort, remember they only increase their skills not psychically. The forms still have the same psychical body of Sanjay and Craig so it is quite possible, Team Clarence could get past the forms. Doge:Looks like Team Clarence spiced the battle up. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Team Clarence. Team Clarence=Winners +Smarter and more strategic +More unpredictable +More Versatile +Better Weapons +Outnumbered. +Better Team Members. Sanjay and Craig=Losers +Stronger 'and More Durable.' +More experienced. +Could use forms as a last resort '-Nowhere near as smarter' '-Outnumbered' '-Lesser team members.' 'Doge:Next time on Death Battle! ' Goats Sheep They are very similar But what if they met? Pilgor vs Sheep Happens Guy. Epilouge Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff walked home. Clarence had a sharp pain in his belly. It was partly because of the wings but also because he just killed a teenager and his pet. Clarence would never forget the battle. The Next Day Megan and Hector waited for Sanjay and Craig to get back. Several hours. Nothing. Maybe they where sick and at home. Megan and Hector went to Sanjay and Craig's house only to find that they were not here. "Where's Sanjay and Craig?" Megan asked Diane and Vijay. "They're not here." Diane said. "I thought they was at the frycade." "Well they're not here!" Hector said. "I guess this can only mean one thing." Vijay said with shock. "Sanjay and Craig are missing." Pretty soon the whole city went into a search party for Sanjay and Craig but they where nowhere to be found. Suddenly an possible explanation came. Sanjay and Craig where dead. No this couldn't be. This couldn't, they would have to keep looking for evidence. For Clarence? He was just eating Egg salad with some Rough Riders. Meanwhile Megan found a flash drive, 1 day ago. And this was at the last time where Sanjay and Craig where seen. It was inserted into a computer. The video was intitled "Sanjay and Craig vs Team Clarence! Death Battle! Category:Death Battles